Just Deserts Pt II
by Chiq
Summary: It's Christmas, and Bo tries to patch things up with Lauren (while being attached to Dyson). When she stops 'Saskia' from killing a Light Fae one night, she discovers that the doctor isn't the only one who kept things from her. Follows Just Deserts I and season one with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel of sorts for a fic that I wrote sometime ago. Just Deserts Pt 1 stuck closely to canon, but Part II veers off from the show.

**Author's note**: Sooooo. This was supposed to be a Christmas fic. But life happened and here we are. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

She hears the screams today.

She wasn't there when it happened – she usually stayed in the background and trusted her brother with those tools, but it didn't make a difference. When she heard about the chaos on the radio, watched the site on the news, and saw the remains of her work in the newspapers, she realized that she could hear the screams just fine.

It was eleven people, but when under duress, especially after a stint time in the dungeon, she would hear the screams of ten times that amount. And today, she wants to add her own to them.

Instead, she counts her steps and concentrates on putting one foot ahead of the other. If she times her breaths with the steady rhythm, she finds that she can keep the pain at bay.

_Left._

She slips, but grits her teeth and tells herself that the nightmares and pain will stop, as they always do exactly 30 days after the 'real time' torture.

_Right._

She then focuses on the science behind their methods, and marvel at how the light fae can inflict so much agony – mentally and physically – without even lifting a finger to her.

_Left._

And when that fails too, she suppresses the urge to look up and snarl at those who stare at her – surreptitiously or not – and tell them that they're just as barbaric and inhuman as the Dark. But she keeps her gaze on her feet, avoids everyone's looks and nearly bites off her lower lip to keep up the appearance of being well.

_Right._

She nearly laughs at her pathetic attempt as she is sure that every fae in town, from the elders to the under, have heard about how The Ash finally punished his little human slave, and rightfully so.

She lets out a shaky breath when she reaches her semi-sanctuary, pausing only to nod at her assistants, and heads straight to her bench in the laboratory. Once again, she's dwelled a little longer…there…than she should, and she resumes her work with haste.

"Hey."

She straightens up and nearly cries out in pain, but manages to mask it by squinting at the tip of her micropipette. And this time, instead of ignoring the succubus, she smiles and returns the greeting softly. Bo's smile is bright and relieved, and she feels lighter.

"I stopped by just now and your assistants told me you were out." The succubus steps forward and fiddles with the laboratory equipment. "Were you at lunch?"

"No. I was…visiting a patient." She pulls off her gloves in an effort to distract Bo. "What can I do for your today?"

"Uh…well, I brought you this." A big white box is presented to her and she blinks in confusion. Bo's bashful nod at the package chases her out of her stupor, and she rolls her eyes at herself. She opens the box to see a chicken salad and a slice of lemon meringue pie.

"It's the dessert that I promised you." The succubus says. "And I know you often miss your meals, so I got you lunch as well. Sorry it's late, I've been busy with a case."

"It's okay, Bo," she stops the succubus with a smile. "Thank you – that's very thoughtful of you. How was the case?"

"It was pretty cool, but kind of gross," the succubus shrugs and hops on to a stool. "Kenzi had a friend who was working at this fancy country club and he disappeared, so we went to check it out."

As Bo gets to the part about the nightly orgy, Lauren wants to laugh at how the succubus's slightly bored expression transforms to 'eager puppy'. "Hmm. So did you enjoy yourself? Show them how a succubus does it?" she teases.

"No. I uh…we had to go." She struggles to hear the end of the sentence as Bo appears to develop a sudden fascination for her shoes. After peeking to make sure nobody spilled any mysterious substance on the floor, she bends her head and tries to catch the succubus's eyes. "Bo, are you alright?"

Bo looks up and smiles, and she recognizes that expression instantly. It's that smile she sees in her reflection every day – the very one she's been wearing since she resurfaced from her punishment.

Alarmed, she reaches for Bo's hand when she notices a ring – one she hasn't seen before – on the succubus's finger. She curls her hands into fists instead and puts them in the pockets of her laboratory coat.

She takes a deep breath, reminds herself that it's no longer her place, and mirrors Bo's smile. The succubus has Dyson, and she has her own…mission. One she nearly blew when she took risks to help Bo without The Ash's permission.

"I'm okay," Bo says hesitantly. "It's something I have to work on…being a succubus. But I'll get over it."

"Bo…" she knows she shouldn't, but she's never been able to detach herself completely when it came to the succubus. "Do you need help? Are the injections not working? The Ash's given me permission to assist you with it, so I can look into it –"

"No, no," the succubus waves her hand, "it's not the injections, they work fine. I just…do you think I'm sleazy?"

She's not sure if it's the mental and physical toil from her punishment or if she's just stunned by Bo's question. Bo's tone resembles a little girl asking her parents if they love her even when she's bad, and an irrational anger rises in the doctor.

"No." Realizing the gravity of the situation, she places a hand on Bo's arm and looks into her eyes. "Absolutely not. Bo, we've talked about this before, remember? You're a succubus, it's what you do. There's no shame in getting what you need."

"Thanks, Lauren," Bo's smile almost reaches her eyes this time. "It means a lot to me, really."

"But hey," the succubus hops off the stool, "I came to ask you something else. I'd like to invite you over for dinner. With the gang."

"Oh," her eyes widen. The Ash sometimes requires her presence at formal meals or at certain events, and occasionally a grateful fae would ask her over for something casual, but she can't remember the last time it happened. "I uh…I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the lab."

"Then we'll wait until you have time. It can be this weekend, or the next, or the one after that. You saved our lives a number of times, doctor; we can certainly make some leeway for your crazy schedule."

"Okay," she gives in, knowing Bo won't take no for an answer. "We can probably do next weekend, if you're fine with that?"

"More than fine, Doctor Lewis." Bo claps her hands and does a mock salute. "I'll see you on Sunday, if not before! And don't bring anything, your presence is enough!"

And as she watches the succubus walk away, for the first time in weeks, her smile is different from the one she's been seeing in the mirror every day. She packs up the boxes and takes a closer look at the pie. Bo must have traveled quite a distance for that pastry – she knows there isn't one in town that can make one that good.

She knows because it's Nadia's favorite dessert, and one she's baked every week during their first few years with the fae.

Maybe she can bake one again when she spends Christmas with her girlfriend this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: dear JCM, I'm glad you have telepathic abilities to guess what's happening at the meal. Regardless of where this story is heading, I don't wish to waste any more of your time, so please feel free to devote it to something ese.

Thank you to everyone who's left reviews or spent your time reading this - appreciate it :)

* * *

"Kenzi, for the last time, I don't want to hear it!" Bo places the cutlery on the table a bit harder than she should. "You've been nagging about since I told you about it – enough is enough already."

"It's only because you haven't come to your senses, Bo Bo!" Kenzi trails behind the succubus, munching on a bag of chips. "Why did you invite Dr Speculum? Why can't it be just us?"

"Kenzi," Bo turns around to get the food and nearly slams into the girl. Deciding to take a short break, she pulls her best friend into the kitchen, away from the view of Dyson and Hale.

"Kenzi, I invited Lauren to dinner because she's my friend." As Kenzi starts her mock vomit gesture, she grabs the girl's shoulders. "Hey, none of that. I'm serious.

"I know you don't like her, and yes, she did sleep with me under dubious circumstances, but if I've put it behind me, you should too. It's just dinner, okay? I'm not asking her to move in."

Kenzi nods her head reluctantly, and Bo lightly pushes the girl to the living room. "And I don't want to hear it from either of you as well," she warns, waving a carving knife at the cops.

"Aight. You know I never had a problem with Dr Lewis," Hale responds, holding up his hands. Kenzi plops down in the middle of the couch, handing their guests more drinks and they turn their attention to the television.

Bo shakes her head and goes back to the food. After checking on the chicken in the oven, she drinks a large mouthful of beer and sighs.

"Hey." Arms wrap around her waist and a bearded face tickles hers. "You've been working hard. Thought I'd lend you a hand."

"Thanks," she smiles, facing the wall still. "Everything's done."

"Everything okay?" Dyson asks.

"Yeah, I just needed a breather. Kenzi's been driving me up the wall." She takes another draught, as if to hydrate herself from all her previous arguments with Kenzi.

"Well, it _is_ a bit of an unusual decision. Is there anything I should be worried about?" The shapeshifter asks casually.

Bo closes her eyes. "Dyson, don't start."

"Okay, but I have a right to be concerned. I didn't trust her and I still don't. I said she was too close to The Ash, and I was right, wasn't I?

"And now I can add sleazy to the list."

She slams the bottle on the counter, almost smashing it into smithereens. "We're _not _sleazy."

"Pardon?"

_Knock, knock._

"Nothing," Bo smiles. "That should be Lauren. Let's go."

—-

"So Dyson was being an asshole and telling me how good I, _senorita_, was at my job and…"

Bo makes a face as she takes a bite of the salad. Keeping her eyes on Kenzi, she reaches for the pepper and feels something pressed into her hand. She turns to her left to see the doctor holding the grinder with a grin. She takes a quick glance at Lauren's plate and frowns – the doctor's eating like a bird again.

Nodding absently at Kenzi's story, she reaches for the chicken and instead of passing the dish to Lauren, she places a few pieces of the meat on Lauren's plate. Before the doctor can protest, she leans over and whispers, "Have more chicken and forget about the salad. I might have used the wrong dressing, but I'll pile them all on Kenzi's plate since she's pretty much gone."

Lauren laughs and Bo follows, only stopping when they find three pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Care to share?" Hale asks with a grin.

"Oh…I was just asking Bo about the chicken," Lauren says. "The stuffing keeps it moist, but there's also the risk of food poisoning if it isn't done right. This is because…"

She trails off as she sees the slightly glazed over expressions at the table. "Uh, it's very good," she adds quietly and looks at her plate, staring at the food.

"Bo does cook pretty well," Dyson says and Bo looks at him in bewilderment. This is the first time he's spoken to Lauren after the obligatory nod, but he also knows damn well that the food was premade at the store. All she did was throw it into the oven.

And if they go by Kenzi's reaction of spitting a mouthful of beer, it's clear what the girl thinks of Bo's 'good cooking' as well.

"In fact, we're lucky to have us with her, aren't we, Kenzi? The perfect mate and sister," Dyson adds without a pause. Kenzi, eyes wide and chin dripping with booze, only nods at him. Bo, on the other hand, feels the urge to smack off his hand, which has found its way to her shoulder.

She knows all too well his intent of the praise, and glances at the doctor. She's relieved that Lauren looks completely unfazed as the doctor continues to eat, smiling at their general direction.

"So, Hale, what was the funny thing that you wanted to tell us about that case?"

—-

"You sure you don't want to join them?" Bo asks, reaching over from her spot beside Dyson to refill Lauren's glass of wine.

"Hmm. I'm happy here, thanks." Lauren leans back on the single-couch and watches Kenzi and Hale duke it out on the Xbox. "Thanks for dinner, Dyson was right – you're a good cook."

"Lauren…" Bo gets up and sits on the edge of Lauren's couch. She wants to refute the wolf's claims, but at Lauren's questioning gaze, lets it go. "Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't add to your workload?"

"Not at all, it's nice to have dinner with others once it a while."

"You didn't say very much though, are you okay?" Bo presses on. "Have you healed from…then?"

"I'm fine, Bo." Lauren nods firmly. "Nothing I can't handle."

Their chat is interrupted by Hale's moaning at yet another loss. "Yo doc," the siren calls out. "You wanna take over for a bit and help me salvage some pride?"

"Yeah doc, if you're fine, you won't mind if I kick your ass at the game?" Bo whispers, taking the chance to coax 'after hours Lauren' out of the doctor.

"You wish," Lauren says and gently nudges Bo with her elbow. She leans forward and takes the controller from Hale. "Let's see who gives up first."

Having played the game before, Bo has the upper hand in the first few rounds, but she finds it increasingly difficult when Lauren gradually gains her footing. "Damnit." She focuses less on ribbing the doctor and more on holding her own.

The room erupts in shouts when it's game over for Bo, and the succubus looks at the doctor in awe. She almost swears, but as she sees Lauren's surprised expression and bright grin, she sighs in defeat and smiles at the doctor instead.

"Wow, you sure you've never played this game before, doctor? No consoles hidden in the laboratory?" Kenzi asks.

"Nope, no hidden consoles and never played an Xbox before, much less this game." Lauren takes a sip of her wine.

"Amaze-balls," Kenzi says. "Bo Bo, you weren't kidding when you talked about her great finger techniques. I can get down with that, despite her lousy bedside manner."

At this, Dyson lets out a barking laugh and the entire room descends into silence.

Bo looks at Lauren and sees that she's equally stunned. Lauren slowly puts her glass on the table. A shade of red appears on the doctor's cheeks, and everyone knows it has nothing to do with the wine.

"I should go." Lauren stands and heads towards the door, her face half concealed by her hair. Bo isn't sure if Lauren's slight limp had just resurfaced, or if she just hasn't noticed throughout dinner. She rushes to the doctor's side and holds her arm.

"Lauren, wait, please."

"Bo, it's okay, really," Lauren says, still looking down. "It's late and I have to check on some experiments. I'll see you around, hey?"

As soon as the door clicks shut, Bo turns her furious gaze on the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**: thanks to all who read and all who reviewed as well - most kind of you. They're pretty good fuel/motivation ;)

* * *

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

It feels similar to the past week when she had to repeatedly tell Kenzi – and Dyson – that she's put what happened with Lauren behind her. And for all the good it did, Bo wonders if she should just dump th5e dishes into the bin and save herself the effort.

"Bo," Kenzi whines.

"Not now, Kenzi." Bo holds up her hand and goes back to the dishes. She'll probably have to get new ones after the beating they take tonight, but she couldn't care less.

"But _Bo_." Kenzi pulls Bo's arm. "It was an accident!"

"Kenzi!" Bo drops everything into the sink and resists the urge to lash out. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face her friend. "I told you about that incident in confidence and said repeatedly that I've put it behind me. It's not meant to be public knowledge."

They're interrupted by a scoff from the wolf.

"What? You wanna go too?" Bo says hotly.

"Bo," the wolf says casually, hands across his chest. "Everyone knows about it."

"About...us?" She briefly contemplates leaving town until the next 'thing' happens.

"Not exactly. They don't know the details of Dr Lewis's mission, but any fae who knows their rules knows that Lauren's punished."

"What…they know what happened to Lauren?"

"It's no big deal." Dyson steps forward and rubs her arms. "It's the rules. She swore fealty to the Ash. She knew what she was signing up for."

"See? They know already!" Kenzi chimes in. "And I'm sure Lauren's aware of that."

"Kenzi, it doesn't make it right!" On the verge of losing her temper, she pushes off the wolf's hand and almost smacks the smirk off his face.

"It wasn't ammo for you to fling at Lauren's face. How would you feel if I blurt something shady about your past to Hale?"

Kenzi pauses and Bo cools down slight, feeling that her best friend's starting to get the idea.

"Fine, you have a point there," Kenzi relents. "But there's still a difference – I didn't say something you didn't know already, and Bo...you're not dating Lauren."

For a second, she's lost for words. She grunts in frustration, ignore their gazes and heads upstairs.

She stays in her room for most of the time the next day, feigning sleep when her best friend nudges her gently. Sensing that the succubus wants to be left alone, Kenzi heads out before texting Bo an apology.

Feeling a little placated, Bo gets up to prepare for the evening. The phone rings when she's on her way to pick up dinner and she smiles at her best friend's insistence.

"Alright, Kenzi, you're forgiven."

"Kenzi? No, no, my dear – this isn't your little human pet," a sultry voice protests.

"Saskia?" She stops on the street. "What are you doing calling me?"

"Why, can't I miss a fellow succubus? What are you up to tonight? I assume that the pet isn't with you."

"No. I've got an appointment," Bo says. "And even if I don't, I'm not hanging out with you."

"Appoint_ment_?" The other succubus enunciates with disdain. "Oh Bo, did your life plunge down the boring hill as soon as I left? Ditch it and join me – we're about to have a feast here."

"No thanks. I'm not interested in your ways."

"Babe, other fae _wish_ they had our ways," Saskia retorts. "I'll text you my address. Come by later. You can only deny your nature for that long, sweetie."

Left with a dial tone, Bo looks at the phone, exasperated.

* * *

"Bo?"

"Hey! I uh…brought dinner," she musters a cheery tone and holds up the takeout bags. "I hope you like Chinese."

"Uh, sure," Lauren says. "Come in."

As they head to the kitchen, Bo keeps an eye on the doctor's gait, exhaling when she doesn't see a limp.

"So, the bad news is I didn't know what you liked, so I got an assortment," Bo hops on one of the kitchen stools and once again marvels at how immaculate the place is. "The good news is you can have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"Hmm…I think there might be enough for dinner too," Lauren teases. "Oh here, let me pay you."

"No, no, absolutely not," Bo grabs Lauren's arm gently to stop her. "It's on me. For uh…what happened last night."

"Oh. It's okay, Bo." The succubus notices that the smile isn't as wide this time.

"No, Lauren, it's not," Bo says, turning her gaze on her food cartons. "It was out of line of Kenzi, and…I probably shouldn't have told anyone about it in the first place."

"Well, it happened." Lauren shrugs, and the succubus frowns at the defeat and resignation behind that nonchalant gesture. "So why don't we forget about it and just…eat?"

Not wanting to ruin dinner, Bo gives the doctor a quick nod and helps her spoon their food on to plates. In contrast to their last dinner, it's a quiet meal and the succubus keeps checking at the doctor surreptitiously.

"Hey," she says softly, as if she's afraid to spook Lauren. At Lauren's questioning look, she continues, "I know I've said this before, but you really haven't been eating much. Are things alright?"

"I'm okay." Lauren responds. "Just haven't had much appetite lately."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me anytime, right? Whatever it is."

"I know." Lauren nods. "It's just…it's Christmas."

"And…?" Bo cocks her head in confusion.

Lauren looks at her plate, her smile wan. "It just is." _You spend it with the one you love._

"Oh."

"Bo? Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," the succubus removes the chopsticks from her mouth. "I was just thinking."

"Hmm, sounds dangerous. Dare I found out what these thoughts are?"

Bo smacks Lauren's hand lightly in retaliation. "Well, I'm thinking of holding a Christmas get together at my place." Her slightly high pitch at the end betrays her nervousness, and she hopes that her tone is playful enough to mask it. "And I was pondering whether to issue you one of those fancypants formal invitation, or just invite you right now."

"Bo." Lauren puts down her chopsticks and wipes her mouth. "Thanks for the thought, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"No, no, I'll have a talk with Kenzi. They'll behave."

"Bo." Unmoved, the doctor shakes her head. "It's their home too. They shouldn't be forced to do anything."

"And," Lauren clears her throat, "I'm really grateful for your help, but I don't need…your pity."

The succubus drops all pretense of teasing the doctor. "It's not pity," she says, hurt. "Lauren, I meant what I said – I want to be your friend. I'd love for us to be friends. And I'd like to spend Christmas with you."

Slightly surprised by the succubus's earnestness, but not wanting to commit, Lauren acquiesces with a smile. "I'll think about it."

"So." The doctor pours Bo a glass of wine and picks up her own. "I believe friends look after each other's well-being. How have you been lately? Is there anything else I can help you with apart from the injections?"

"Um, now that you bring it up." It's Bo's turn to put down her dining utensils. "Do you know of any incubi or succubi who've successfully overcome their nature?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**: I sense that some readers aren't very happy with things ;) A sincere thanks to all who commented on the last chapter, because I made a mistake and wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for your reviews. Long story short: I was supposed to change the line about humans "needing to be put in their place", which means Kenzi would not have heard the atrocious comment. Apoogies - I've now amended it.

A kind reader suggested that I place a reminder that we're still in season 1 territory, as you'll find out near the end of this chapter. This means that the characters - and their relationship - aren't their season three or four versions yet.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, hope you'll enjoy it, and please feel free to review/comment.

* * *

"Succubi who've successfully overcome their nature?" Lauren tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Lauren gives the counter a last wipe and they head over to her couch.

"I mean, have you met anyone who's managed to stay with one or two chi sources?"

"Bo, I've only met an incubus sometime ago, and you're the only succubus that I've studied up close." A twinge of pink appears on Lauren's cheeks as soon as she finishes the sentence, and Bo looks down.

Clearing her throat, the doctor continues, "What I meant was – why do you want to know?"

"Just a thought." Bo smiles to downplay the concern.

"Well, like I said before," Lauren replies, "You need to feed, preferably from various sources."

"Yeah, you did say that. But what if…" Bo swallows and looks at her fingers, tangling and untangling them. "What if it were us? Would you have said the same thing?"

"I…" Lauren pauses, mouth agape. Her eyes catch the glitter of Bo's ring when the succubus moves her hands, and she blinks, refocusing her eyes on somewhere else. "Bo, what's this about? Does this have to do with you asking me if you were sleazy?"

"No, no, I just," Bo stalls, "someone at the bar told me that succubi can't deny their nature."

"But why deny it?"

Silence fills the room, and Lauren is unsure if Bo doesn't know the reason, or is unwilling to answer.

"Bo, like I told you before, you're a perfect specimen of your kind," Lauren says. "There's nothing wrong with doing what your nature dictates, and it's only one part of you.

"I haven't met many succubi or incubi, but I knew you were special. What you did, choosing humans…you're meant for great things, Bo."

Bo tells herself that succubi don't blush – they make others blush instead, _damnit_. Sensing an impending failure, she laughs as a distraction. "Gee, way to make someone feel special, doctor. Is that the scientist or Lauren speaking?"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Well, who just made you blush, the scientist or Lauren?"

Watching Lauren lean back on the couch with a slight smirk, Bo decides to give it right back.

"Well, let me think about that." The succubus moves to refill their wine, enjoying the glimpse of 'after hours Lauren'. "How about the one who's a genius, and has much more that she doesn't show others?

Facing the coffee table, she continues softly, "And she's funny and witty when she's had a few, considerate and patient, giving and brave…"

The silence wakes her from her reverie, and she turns to the doctor, only to find her asleep on the couch. She sighs, and instead of waking up Lauren and sending her to bed, she grabs a rug and covers the doctor with it.

"This is fast becoming a habit," she whispers, pushing a strand of hair away from Lauren's face. Lauren's sleep seems to be less painful this time, with the occasional twitch or uneasy shift, but she's quick to catch them, soothing the doctor with a light stroke of her arm or hair.

The first time they did it, she was too blinded by the betrayal to savor it. The second time was caused by a punishment she'd rather not think about.

And now – their third – she's with someone else, and…

In the quiet apartment, absent of judgment, chaos and biological needs, the succubus moves closer to the doctor, sips the remaining wine and indulges in 'what if' scenarios.

* * *

"Hey, go back to sleep," Bo whispers.

"Nah, I should be up anyway," Kenzi rubs her eyes and sits up from the couch. "Doing something with Hale today. What time is it?"

"Nearly morning – why did you sleep here all night?" Deflecting her best friend's request for the time, she busies herself with making coffee. She's thankful for their simple plunger after her attempt at Lauren's machine moments ago. Apart from the odd bang and curse, she was stealthy enough not to wake Lauren, and went home after leaving a note with the coffee.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safely," Kenzi slinks to the counter after a few stretches and wraps her hands around a warm mug. "You uh – you don't have to tell me where you were, but Dyson rang looking for you. I gave him some gibberish answer, made a lot of party noise and hung up."

"Thanks, Kenzi. I was just at Lauren's for dinner."

"Look, Bo, I'm –"

She holds up a hand and refills Kenzi's mug with the other. "Kenz, you don't need to say it – and it's not me you should apologize to."

"But I don't understand this," the succubus says as she sits on a chair, facing her best friend. "I know you have your differences with Lauren, and that you're angry about what happened between us.

"The thing is, whatever happened between us is for me to deal with. She never did anything to you. She's even saved your life – ours – multiple times."

"I know this, I just…don't trust her still," Kenzi says. "Maybe we got off the wrong foot, but she's just so cold and seems to have an ulterior motive for anything she does. Have you ever thought that she saved us because she needs you for something else?"

"You're describing her as some big bad – god, Kenzi, you didn't see her when she was…" Bo stops and gulps a mouthful of hot coffee, as if to rinse off the memory. "I can't tell you the details, but we know we both did some things right, and some things wrong.

"I understand your doubts and appreciate your watching out for me, Kenz, but I trust her now, and I'm telling you to trust me."

"So do this for me, please," Bo places a hand on Kenzi's. "You don't have to like her, but you should be grateful for what she's done for us."

Kenzi nods and leans forward to hug her best friend.

"I really am sorry, Bobo," Kenzi mutters into Bo's shoulder.

"It's okay," Bo shushes and rubs Kenzi's back. "You can make it up with super good behavior when we have her over for Christmas." She almost applauds herself for reeling in her best friend this way.

"Wait," Kenzi pulls back. "You invited her over for Christmas?" Watching Bo lose her smile, she quickly adds, "I don't have a problem with it. I just wonder about Dyson – aren't you guys going away for a trip?"

Bo responds, "Well, we'll just go away a few days later." She averts her eyes and pretends not to notice Kenzi watching her as she shifts things on their kitchen counter haphazardly.

* * *

The succubus huffs as she walks to Lauren's place, annoyed at herself for forgetting that the pastry shop closes early this day. Wanting to give the doctor a break from entertaining her, she decided earlier to forego dinner and just deliver her invitation for the Christmas get-together.

She'd hoped to sweeten the request with a dessert, and sighs at her failed mission. A quick glance at her watch tells her that she's going to be late for dinner with Dyson, and she quickens her pace. She'd arranged for a date out of guilt – although she doesn't know the source of it – and doesn't want to add to it by being late.

Right before she jogs pass another block, she hears a groan in the quiet night, followed by something being slammed to the wall. The succubus slows down and peeks around the corner.

Making out the figures of four people, she's confident that she can take care of this herself and be on her way. She stays out of sight devises how to do this in the shortest time possible, and winces when she hears the man groan from a punch.

She hears someone speak, and her eyes widen at the sound.

"The polite term is mentally unstable."

She knows that voice.

"And don't be sexist. Just because a girl has a little ambition, it doesn't mean she's off her rocker."

She looks at the group again to be sure, and sees Saskia talking to a man in a hat. Needing to change her game now that the fae is involved, Bo leans against the wall, straining to hear their conversation.

"Even if you are who you say you are, how could you possibly think that I would betray my people and join you, after everything you've done?" the man says.

"Oh, awkward confession: I don't," Saskia says. "See, you Light Fae honchos, you're so predictable. I'm counting on that, actually."

_He's fae? And what did she do? _She tries to listen further, but a passing patrol car drowns out the conversation with its blaring siren. Frustrated, Bo turns her head around the corner and sees one of the men holding a knife.

"Hey!"

Her shout startles the man, and Saskia falters. She runs forward, knowing it's a good time as any.

"Bo," Saskia calls out nervously. "Didn't expect you to be here tonight, after your no-show yesterday."

Bo steps forward slowly, her fists clenched. "What can I say? I've always had lousy timing."

"That you do – I guess that's what happens when you leave fae to be raised by humans," Saskia laughs and flicks her hair. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here now."

"Let him go. And leave my parents out of this." She grits her teeth, willing herself to stay in control. _Just one more step. _

"Oh, Bo, taking sides with outsiders already?" The other succubus pouts in feigned disappointment, and Bo leaps forward. She knocks the knife out of the man's hand and delivers a blow to his jaw, knocking him down.

_Wait. He's human? _

The distraction earns her a punch to her side and she joins the man on the ground. Bo sees the knife between the Light Fae's feet, and instead of getting up, she rolls over, reaches for it and stabs the other man's leg.

The man grasps his leg, crying out in pain, and Bo yells for the Light Fae to run. She flips up from the ground, right in front of Aife, and blocks the other succubus's punches and kicks.

"Damnit, Bo!" Saskia yells in frustration when the Light Fae is out of sight. "Didn't the humans teach you about being loyal to your own? Or do you need me to beat the lesson into you?"

"My _parents_ taught me not to kill," Bo says between pants. "And I figure I don't need to add to my body count."

"Oh, Lord. Not the Amnesty International talk again," Saskia moans. "You really have all your priorities wrong. I really should have tried harder to get you back and raise you myself. I guess mothers do know best."

"Mothers…?" As soon as the implication of Aife's words hits Bo, so does her mother's fist.

The dark and silence cushion her fall, and she no longer knows anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **this is long overdue, I'm afraid. This year has been filled with many surprises and changes - some good and some terrible - and they're taking up most of my time and energy. At this rate, I might actually finish the story when _this_ Christmas rolls around -_- Also, for the kind readers who left reviews in The Missing Piece, I'm so sorry I haven't responded to you. I've been focusing on finishing my fic (except for Infinite Earths) between work and real life, but I'll do it after this update.

I think this is the second last chapter that resembles canon, and also where we head off (no more slow burn, yay!). It's a bit of a bridging chapter, but the slight twists here will change everything. Thanks to those who have stuck by this fic, and I'd be most grateful if you want to leave a comment/review.

* * *

_Ah fuck. _

The succubus burrows her face into the pillow and rubs her head. She smells coffee – _good _coffee – and thanks the heavens that Kenzi's up before her for once. Keeping her eyes closed, she reaches out for her bedside table for aspirin, and touches skin instead.

And if she's not mistaken, it's the skin of a hairy and muscular thigh.

She jerks upright and sees five men surrounding her bed. The men look like they came out of a Playgirl photo shoot instead of kidnapping class, and she wonders how bad she hit her head.

One of them leans forward with a tray. "Good morning, milady. How may we serve you?"

The succubus eyes the water and aspirin warily and asks, "Where's Saskia?"

"Lady Saskia is sitting by the pool, milady." The men step back and bow their heads, allowing Bo to leave. Expecting to see a grinning Cheshire cat any minute, she walks through the halls of the mansion, and slows down when the other succubus is in sight.

"There's my little baby!" Saskia greets her. "Had a nice rest?"

Bo crosses her arms and glares at her.

"Don't glare at your mother, darling. It's rude." Saskia gets up from her lawn chair. "And I'm not even mad at you for ruining my plans last night."

"Like I'd ever believe that we're related." Bo retorts.

"Oh baby, you doubt the one who gave birth to you?" The other succubus presses her hand to her heart and pouts. "You were adopted by a couple in the Midwest and grew up in a farm. And your full name isn't Bo, y'know. It's Isabeau, after your grandmother, fae rest her soul.

"If you still don't believe me, you can ask Trick or that yummy wolf of yours. Ask them who's Aife."

"You mean Dyson?" Bo says. "And Trick…you mean they knew?"

"Surprise! Coffee?"

She pushes the cup away. "But how?"

"Well, you have Trick to thank for it." Aife links her arm with Bo's and steers her to the garden. "I got into a bit of trouble, and he gave me up to the Dark – for execution.

"But the Dark king had a sadistic side, and thought it a waste to execute a perfectly good succubus. He decided to keep me instead for his own entertainment."

Bo stares at her mother in horror as the other succubus wraps her arms around herself. Taking a deep breath, Aife continues, "For centuries. He's a very imaginative fae – we had us a lot of fun."

"I…that's terrible. How did you escape? Does this mean my father's the –"

"Now, now, Bo," Aife interrupts. "There will be plenty of time to discuss the past now that you're here. Just know this – I did whatever I could to reunite with you.

"But right now, we have more important things to tackle – your future."

Before Bo presses on, Aife envelops her in a tight hug. "I've been watching you, and I always knew that you can make a real difference in this world."

"Is this the part where you tell me to go to college?" Bo asks.

"Oh, Bo, my sweet child, you have to be more ambitious than just that," Aife remarks. "This is the part where I tell you we're going to take down the fae."

xxx

The bell at the door rings and Trick sighs – he had just nudged his last customers out the door and was looking forward to a little peace and quiet this morning.

"We're closed!"

"It's me. Have you seen Bo?"

"Dyson?" Trick looks out from the storage room. "I haven't seen her. Did something happen?"

"I don't know." Dyson huffs and reaches for a bottle. "She didn't show up for our date last night and didn't pick up the phone.

"I spent half the night looking for her and only got a call from her to meet here."

Trick hands a washcloth to the shape shifter. "She's fine, then. Probably just got into some trouble. You know how she is."

The wipe seems to worsen the Dyson's appearance. Trick checks if the he accidentally gave him a dirty rag while the shape shifter pours himself another drink. "Trick, I don't know how long I can keep –"

The door flings open.

"Bo, you're hurt." Dyson rushes to help the succubus, but stops at her glare.

"Um…I'll just – give you guys your privacy." Kenzi sneaks off to the bar, waving Trick away from the couple.

"Bo, what's wrong?"

"How long?" The succubus asks, gritting her teeth.

"How long what?" He touches her arm but the succubus shakes it off. "Bo, what's going on? Would you just please talk to me?"

"How long have you known who my mother is?"

"Wait. Aife did this to you? She's in town?" Realizing what he just acknowledged, the shape shifter steps back.

"How long, Dyson!"

"I wanted to tell you – I wanted to tell you everything!" he says. "But it wasn't my story to tell – it's Trick's."

"He's right, Bo," Trick steps out from the bar. "I asked Dyson not to say anything. It's not his fault."

"So you knew all along – all of you." Bo breathes deeply to hold back her tears. "While I was out there, chasing every lead and almost getting myself killed, you just stood there and watch me run around like an idiot."

"Bo, I'm really sorry about that, but I had my reasons," Trick says. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I jumped through a window – look, I don't have much time." The succubus slams her hands on the bar. "She's got something crazy planned, and I need to hear your side of the story."

"Alright. What did Aife tell you?"

"That you gave her up to the Dark. And what she went through after that."

"Your mother's right, Bo – I did fail her, but that's not the whole story," Trick says. "Now, _please_, have some water and slow down." He hands Bo a glass and clasps his hands together.

"The fae were constantly at war back then, and we nearly fought ourselves to extinction. I grew weary of trying to earn a true peace, so I forced one."

Bo sets down the glass. "How do you _force_ a peace?"

"That's not important now," Trick says. "Aife was of my clan, but she led a small rebellion and killed a dark fae clan leader. She came to me and I could have helped her, but that would have restarted the war."

"And so you gave her up," the succubus whispers.

"I didn't have a choice, Bo," Trick says, distressed. "We were _this_ close to stopping, and I…it was for the greater good. And trust me – it hurts me more than you'll know."

"And she's hated and plotted against Trick ever since," Dyson says.

The succubus spares him a glance and stares at Trick. "Are you telling me everything?"

Trick nods.

"Dyson?" She asks without turning.

"Yes."

"Okay, we have to go." She hops down the stool and waves at Kenzi.

"Where?" The men ask in unison.

"To stop her." She holds up her hands to stop their protests. "Look, I don't trust her, but she _is _my mother, and she needs help.

"And good or bad, whatever answer she has, I need them. I'm ready to know who or what I really am."

Before she opens the door, Dyson grabs her arm. "But Bo, you still need to heal."

"I do, but not from you."

"Look," the shape shifter pleads, "I never meant to hurt you. I know you have a lot to deal with, but I don't want you facing Aife without me."

"I know." This time, the succubus relents and gestures to Kenzi to hold on. "But I can't have people on my team that I don't completely trust."

"But how are you going to do it? If you've seen Aife, you must know how powerful she is," Dyson says.

"Lauren. She'll have what I'm looking for." _And she'll tell me everything's going to be okay._

The shape shifter stays silent and Bo resumes her steps. "And you trust her completely?" he calls out.

She turns around and gives him a hard glare. "I'd be the last person to talk about that now, if I were you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**: really happy to know that people are still following this story. Big thanks to all the kind anon/unregistered reviewers and your well wishes :)

I've revised the previous chapters, and there are little changes in Bo and Lauren's interaction. The next chapter shouldn't be too far along as well.

Thank you for spending your time reading this fic – your reviews/thoughts are most welcome!

* * *

The succubus and her best friend step into the lab, and both are surprised by the lack of the usual hustle and bustle. Somewhere in the background a machine beeps monotonously, and Bo feels a shiver down her spine.

_It's almost too calm._

"Hey." A figure pops up from under the desk, and Bo and Kenzi jump in unison.

"Jesus," Kenzi says, her hand on her chest. "How 'bout some warning, doc?"

"In my lab?" Lauren raises an eyebrow, and Kenzi moves her head to concede the doctor's point, muttering something about needing coffee.

"I just made a fresh pot, Kenzi," Lauren responds. "Help yourself."

"Aww thanks, doc! Y'know, coffee isn't actually a drink – it's a hug. So technically, you've given me one. I feel so much closer to you now," Kenzi quips and runs to the pantry.

"And a good morning to us all." Lauren shakes her head and places her clipboard on her desk. "How are you, Bo?"

"Great," Bo says promptly. "Where's everyone?"

"I gave them a day off – the fae elders are having a meeting today, so it's going to be a quiet day," the doctor replies.

"What's the meeting about?"

"Every year the high council – both light and dark – come together to discuss issues that concern the fae," Lauren explains. "They held it at the dark compound last year, so it's here this time.

"But…I gather that's not why you're here at nine in the morning. What's up?"

"Okay, this is important, and I need you to keep it between us," Bo says. "I need to learn how to protect myself from another succubus."

"What? Bo, have you met –"

"Look, I don't have time to explain," Bo urges. "Just tell me – how do succubi fight one another? What are our weaknesses?"

"Alright." Lauren nods and continues, "I did some research after you asked me those questions, and there's something about…" she trails off and shuts her eyes.

_Please, please remember._

"Koushang!" Lauren says. "It's some kind of amulet that stops a succubus from feeding from you."

"Great! Where can I find one?"

Lauren bends down and types rapidly on her computer. "They're pretty rare – there's one in the light fae trophy room, with the other artefacts that are passed down from Ash to Ash. I can get a key, but I'd need The Ash's permission –"

"It's okay – I'll take it from here. Just hand me the key, and Kenzi and I will go look for it."

"Bo, you can't do that – the room's guarded, and it's near the meeting room. You don't even have a reason to be near there."

"Lauren, I really –"

"Wait." The doctor stops her mid-beg. "I'll do it. I'll go."

"What? No! What if they catch you and, and, and you just recovered! I'm not getting you into any more trouble!" This isn't going well at all. She'll tell Lauren to forget about the amulet and be on her way. Surely she can stop Aife without resorting to –

"Bo, look at me." Lauren cups the succubus's face with her hands and breathes deeply, encouraging her to do the same.

"Now tell me: is this amulet important?" the doctor asks.

"Yes."

"Are you in danger?"

"I don't know," the succubus whispers. "I don't know what I know anymore."

"Hey, it's okay," Lauren says softly. "Will the amulet help you?"

"Yes."

"Then listen to me – I know the way there, and I might know the guard who's there today. Whoever it is, I have a higher chance of getting into that room than you, okay?"

Bo nods.

"Good. Wait here, and if anyone asks, you're here for an injection."

Bo catches Lauren's wrists and keeps the doctor's hands on her face. "I can't thank you enough. I know I owe you a hell of an explanation, and if I get through this, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

For a few seconds, Lauren stares quietly at her.

"You please just come back safe," she whispers.

* * *

Moments pass and she's about to wear a hole on the floor with her heels.

"Bobo, calm down," Kenzi calls out from the laboratory bench. Bo stares pointedly at the torn strips of paper beneath the girl's hands.

"Okay, you got me." Kenzi sweeps away the torn paper and clenches her fists instead. "Ugh. _What_ is taking her so long?"

"Kenzi!" Bo halts her steps and stares at her best friend. "Do you know the kind of risk she's taking?"

"Stop. Before you tear my head off, I meant I'm worried about her, okay?" Kenzi holds up her hands.

"I'm sorry." Bo waves at the girl and rubs her head. "I just – I can't believe she's doing this. I can't believe I _let _her do this."

"Hey." Kenzi walks up and heads towards her. "Bo, I get it."

"Trust her, mmkay?" the girl continues quietly. "I know she can pull this off – she's like crazy smart, remember?"

Bo takes a deep breath and nods. She walks to the door and looks around, watching other fae go about their day. Nobody pays any attention to her, except for one who's walking up to the lab briskly. She catches his eyes, he tips his hat to her and walks past.

_Nice fedora._

She resumes her pacing, checks her phone and searches for Lauren – before it hits her.

"Hey, slow down!"

"Watch out!"

The sleepy atmosphere in the light fae compound is broken by a sprinting succubus, who ignores the shouts of other fae as she almost knocks into them.

The elder fae finally slows down and walks through a door, and Bo catches a glimpse of The Ash in the room.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Her yells startle the guards and they motion for her to keep it down. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to get in there," she says, half-panting.

"Are you insane?" a guard barks. "This is a high council meeting. You can't be here."

"Look – I need to speak to the fae who just walked in. It'll take two seconds, I swear."

"Lady, get your ass out of here before we throw you out!"

"What's going on here?" A raspy voice calls out.

_Shit_. She didn't expect _him_ to come out.

The Ash shuts the door behind him and the guards step away from her.

"Succubus – I should have known it was you." Even his scratchy Batman voice couldn't mask his exasperation. "Much as I'm intrigued by your impeccable timing, I don't have the luxury to dwell on it today. Please leave."

"I…" In her haste to stop Aife, she'd completely forgotten about the elder fae. And once the light fae finds out about the attack, her mother would have no hope of getting away with it.

"I need to speak to you – it's urgent."

"Succubus!" The Ash closes in on her, and for the first time, Bo understands first hand why Lauren fears him. "You are in serious danger of overstepping your mark – something we don't treat lightly, regardless of your allegiance, or the lack of it."

"But, but –" she stalls. _Might as well beat him to the punch. I can always say I can't remember the rest of it. _

"It's about the fae who just walked into the room. I saved him from an attack last night, and I just want to know if he's alright, okay?"

"Oh, you mean from the robbery?" The Ash chuckles.

"Robbery?"

"Child," he says in a much more benevolent tone, if a little patronizing. "Elder Ellis just told us all about it. He's a greatly respected fae, but he's a little paranoid from his Great War days."

"You see, an attack – a failed one at that – from a couple of humans and a fae does not a conspiracy make," he gestures at her to follow him as he walks away from the room. "If this fae is who she says she is – if she's even a fae – let her come to us.

"Surely we can –"

The rest of his sentence is lost in the sound of an explosion, and the force flings them both to the ground.


End file.
